couplesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Imagination page
Okay so the imagination page is for couple fanfics. Write your heading, story then put your sig because there will be a featured story of the month when the couple changes in July. Get your creative caps on and start writing!!!! Amfie and Quick Double Story Nationals were in the UK this year. This was Quinn and Puck's first time outside Ohio as boyfriend and girlfriend. They cuddled on the plane as they arrived in London. "London is... amazing" Quinn breathed walking in ﻿the hotel lobby. "hmmmmm the drinking age here is eighteen I'm going to get us some champaign" Puck said. Usually Quinn would object but she felt safe with him, safe enough to drink. Another part of England, in a boarding school, others were preparing for Nationals. "But you said Alfie and I were singing lead!" Amber complained to Miss.Archbold her showchoir director. "Sorry Amber but Patricia and Jerome are singing lead." Miss. Archbold Amber turned around and whipped the teacher with her blanket of blonde hair and went to cuddle Alfie. Alfie kissed her on the head and said it's okay. "Miss, I really don't want to sing lead and besides Princess Millington had her heart set on it." Patricia cut in. Alfie knew he had to stick up for her too. "Yeah come on miss, she is desperate and it's nationals, she's a knightingale, Patricia is okay but Jerome, Jerome can only sing back. I know you're trying to mix up a bit but focus on your best performer which is Amber." he said. "Okay, Amber you can sing lead with Alfie." Miss. Archbold announced. "Oh thank you thank you" Amber exclaimed then snogged Alfie for sticking up for her. He was starstruck with love. Nationals The big day had arrived. Quinn held on to Puck while he had her arm around her as they walked around The West End. ''Quinn noticed another couple like them. The girl had long golden hair and was quite exciteable but the boy just looked happy to be with her. Before she knew was doing Quinn headed over to them still holding Puck. "Hi." Quinn said. "Hello." The girl replied, she had a very posh english accent. "I'm Quinn and this is my boyfriend, Puck" Amber shook hands with him. At this point Alfie was quite worried, he knew Amber loved him but was she proud of him with his pratical jokes I mean five minutes ago he was throwing water ballons at people causing quite a stir and especially now she was talking to Americans and the girl looked quite wealthy a bit more of Amber's type in the social life. He looked away ready to be disowned for five mintutes. "This is my boyfriend, Alfie" Amber announced proudly. Alfie put his head up in delight. "You threw a water ballon at Rachel Berry, our star performer!" Quinn acted stern for a minute. Amber and Alfie looked humiliated they were about to apologise when Quinn and Puck errupted into giggles. Amber was confused. "Rachel got what was coming to her, she is so selfish with singing and performing." Puck explained. The four then shared a giggle. "New Directions to perform in five minutes." the loudspeaker announced. "That's us, we need to go, nice to meet you" Quinn said shaking hands with them. "Good luck!" Amber told them. 'Amfie and Quick are two of my favourite ships so this story is for Dianna Agron, Mark Salling, Ana Mulvoy Ten and Alex Sawyer. Thanks for reading! 'Cora90 11:51, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Quick and Fintana One sunny day, in his bedroom, Finn Hudson woke-up beside Quinn Fabray. Finn: Quinn Quinn: Yes honey Finn: Do you think, we are going any where with this relationship Quinn: Is this about Rachel because I've told- Finn: It's not about her Quinn: Good so now I know I don't have to go looking for my future prom king because he is right here Finn: DAMNIT QUINN! Thats all you ever care about prom this and prom that I'm sorry, you're going to have find a new prom king And with that Quinn ran into the bathroom Quinn: This is all Rachel's fault!!! 'Later in school Santana and Puck are at their lockers' Santana: So Puck how does room 131 at break sound? Puck is staring at Quinn as she walks into school Santana: Hello, don't ignore me! No megusta Puck: Nice ass Quinn he whispers. Santana then slaps him across the face Puck: Biatch what did you do that for? Santana: For ignoring me. So you didn't answer my question how does it sound Puck: What? Santana: Forget it 'Santana then walks over to Quinn ''' Quinn: Finn and I broke up Santana: Good Quinn: Good? Santana: No Bad, but you better get your ass over there and let your secret admirer chat you up Quinn: What do you mean? Santana: I was trying to talk Puck in to the good stuff and all he said was that you have a nice ass. Quinn: Really? Santana: Yeah so I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna make a move on jelly moobs Quinn walks over to Puck '' Quinn: Hi Puck: What's up? Quinn: Finn ended it with me Puck: Yes! Quinn: Yes? Puck: I mean thats a real shame Quinn: Yeah Puck: Who will be your prom king Quinn: That I don't know Puck: I know a guy Quinn:Oh yeah and what would his name be then? Puck: Puckerman, Noah Puckerman aka me Quinn: (*giggle*) Puck: Cinderella you shall go to the god damn prom Quinn: I would be delighted to be your Queen ''They walk off together and giggle Finn comes up to Santana Santana:hey Finn: Wow Santana: What? Finn: You look super hot Santana: Yeah, I do every day now you are not with the prom obsession or princess broadway it might be time for us to get together because all these happy couples really piss me off Finn: Your on Finn cups Santana's face in his giant hands and kisses her Outside Quinn and Puck are snogging in the rain. (Set fire to the rain comes on in the background) Bonkas marshmallow 13:48, June 26, 2011 (UTC) '' ''